


Code Miracle (previously BOBD)

by Randomness_Weekly



Series: My stupid head can't make up it's mind [2]
Category: Code Geass, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has a Geass, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fuck the timeline!, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Geass, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They're like 16, i don't think i can write these characters, the timeline's all sorts of messed up, they might be off a tad, will try to update frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomness_Weekly/pseuds/Randomness_Weekly
Summary: "I have an offer for you, actually." The young man said, causing the young boy to look up at him in surprise. "You might enjoy it, despite the strings attached."His almost-glowing blue eyes crinkled with amusement as a savage smile stretched across his face. He held out a hand, palm facing upwards, revealing a strange marking.It took the shape of a distant bird in flight, colored a blood red shade."Do you seek power? The capacity to change your existence for the better?" Adrien's eyes widened, but the man pressed on. "The Power of the King will isolate you, condemn you to a life of solitude, and you will live far from any other human: a different providence, a different time, a different life." Hard blue irises met shocked green ones."Are you prepared?"OrAdrien meets someone following an akuma fight, and makes a deal.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/One-sided love and affection, Lila Rossi/What she deserves
Series: My stupid head can't make up it's mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589722
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltythebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltythebear/gifts).

After their usual victory fist bump, Chat Noir left Ladybug to console the akuma victim. He made his way along rooftops towards the Agreste Mansion, then dropped down into an alleyway, just in time for his miraculous to time out.

Plagg spiraled out of the ring dizzily, hovering in midair tiredly.

"At last, I've found you." An unfamiliar voice said from behind Adrien.

Whirling around, Adrien came face to face with a dark haired young man, dressed in a black and blue hoodie, dark gray pants, and faded sneakers. He stared at him, a hint of a smile on his face, his blue eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the alleyway.

"Who are you?" Adrien said, having instinctively hidden Plagg. "Do you work for my father?" His hands balled up into fists at his sides.  _ Oh hell, if his father found out he was a superhero, then-! _

"I have an offer for you, actually." The young man said, causing the young boy to look up at him in surprise. "You might enjoy it, despite the strings attached."

His almost-glowing blue eyes crinkled with amusement as a savage smile stretched across his face. He held out a hand, revealing a strange marking on the back of his hand. 

It took the shape of a distant bird in flight, colored a blood red shade.

"Do you seek power? The capacity to change your existence for the better?" Adrien's eyes widened, but the man pressed on. "The Power of the King will isolate you, condemn you to a life of solitude, and you will live far from any other human: a different providence, a different time, a different life." Hard blue irises met shocked green ones, before slowly moving to gaze at the outstretched hand, palm now facing upwards.

"Are you prepared?"

Hesitantly, Adrien reached out to grasp the man's hand. 

As soon as he had done so, he found himself falling through a cold void, streams of green and blue light flying past and around him, seemingly restricting him.

_ Caging  _ him.

Panicked, Adrien stretches out a hand, restrained as it was, into the plane of ice surrounding him, stretching for something that he  _ knows _ is waiting to be grasped. He brushes his fingers against something that seems to be falling with him in that void, and then…

_ Pain _ . Behind his left eye, his brain feels as if its being squeezed by invisible hands. He cries out, but no one can hear him, there’s no one there. It’s just him trapped in the ice, and that’s  _ terrifying _ , because it reminds him of being confined to his room, which reminds him of his father, which makes him think of-!

And then the light seems to recede, letting him fall unrestrained. A voice seems to surround him, speaking words he can barely understand, speaking of a contract and something called ‘Geass.’ He doesn’t care to know. At that point he’s falling, and he knows that eventually he’ll hit something and  _ then- _

He gasps, opening his eyes, and he’s back in that alleyway near his house, falling to his knees in shock of what had just occurred. The man nodded appreciatively.

“Good job.” He said, his grin widening. He moved to the end of the gap between buildings, turning to look over his shoulder. “I expect great things of you, kid.”

And then he left.

Adrien didn’t bother responding, too shaken by what he saw, and trying to calm down. Plagg flitted around him, seeming rarely worried about him.

“Kid? Control your breathing.” His kwami was saying. “I have no idea what’s going on, but you need to  _ breathe _ , kid.”

“Plagg?” Adrien spoke in a ragged voice, as if he were on the verge of tears, which-to be honest-he sure  _ looked and acted _ like he was. “What happened?”

“No clue, kid. You just grabbed his hand, and then pulled it away like it burned you.” Plagg looked up at him, his cat-like eyes widening, and cursed in an unfamiliar language. “Kid, your  _ eye- _ !”

Adrien instantly slapped a hand to his face, as if trying to feel the subject of Plagg’s surprise. He felt nothing wrong, unlike the force that seemed to root itself into his head in that odd dream he just had. Plagg urgently tugged him over to a puddle on the ground by his sleeve, then pulled his head down by his hair when he didn’t immediately look down.

Partially wrapped around his left pupil and stretching across his green iris, was the symbol that appeared on the back of the man’s hand.


	2. Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears that I've attracted a fan.
> 
> Hello, Hanii.

Adrien stood in his pajamas, resting his hands on the bathroom countertop, and staring at his reflection in the mirror opposite him. The only illumination was from the distant light of the half moon peeking through his window. He could hear Plagg in his room somewhere, slobbering over the camembert that Adrien gave him when he was confident that no one would spontaneously enter.

He gazed into his left eye, the eyelids pulled away by his fingers, as if that would reveal the strange symbol that had appeared in his green iris about a half hour ago. Putting all of his focus into making the mark appear again, a few silent seconds passed, before he rubbed his eyes in thought and annoyance.

Adrien sighed, letting his head hang tiredly, his hair falling out of its usual style to cover his eyes like a stereotypical grouchy teen. His mind wandered, drifting back to the encounter he had in the alleyway. _T__hat odd man. He did this to me somehow._

* * *

_Adrien sat against the one of the walls, curled up into a ball, his face hidden from view by his arms. He had backed away from the puddle, then collapsed against the building. Plagg sat on his knee, looking at him with a sad, but confused expression. The sky above was getting darker, whether it was from the fading light of day, or a storm, the boy didn't care._

_"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Adrien asked him, lifting his gaze. Plagg shook his head sadly._

_"I've never seen anything like this before, kid." Plagg said, his face twisting after a pause. "I swear, when I see that guy-"_

_Adrien shook his head. "Forget it, he's probably long gone by now."_

_"Maybe." Plagg shrugged. "I'll still destroy him."_

_Adrien got up, glancing down at his dirtied clothes, and winced at the water stains and filth. If he wasn't going to get lectured by his father before, he sure was now. _ _Plagg settled himself in Adrien's pocket, ducking his head down once they exited the alleyway. A few blocks later, and he was entering the mansion's courtyard through the front front gate. Adrien quickly climbed the steps and slipped through the front door._

_Cautiously_ _ creeping up the main staircase, Adrien slowly, almost painfully so, made his way down the hall and into his room. When he shut the door behind himself, he let out a sigh of relief, and Plagg zipped out of his pocket._

_"Cheese, now?" He asked hopefully._

_"In a minute." Adrien waved away his glowering expression, moving towards his bathroom._

_He glanced at himself in the mirror, where his eye had returned to their normal green._

_"Huh?" Adrien did a double-take. "Where'd it go?"_

* * *

A faint red light, barely visible, was falling onto the tile floor. Adrien looked back up at his reflection, and the symbol in his left eye-the vague bird-like outline-had reappeared.

"What..?" Adrien leaned towards the mirror to get a better look. It seemed as if the mark had dyed his eye slightly red.

"That's called Geass, kid." A familiar voice said from behind him. Adrien jumped, and the light in his eye winked out, while the bathroom light was flicked on. The man from the alleyway was standing casually in the doorway behind him, hands in his pockets. as if he hadn't infiltrated someone else's house.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He held out a gloved hand. "The name's X.X." He pronounced it like X-two. 

Adrien reached out to shake his hand, but stopped.

As if he sensed what Adrien was thinking, X.X.'s grin shrank a little. "Relax. I can't form another contract with you, since you've already got your Geass."

"Does that mean that I won't see that void again?" Adrien asked him, skeptically. "And what contract?"

"The contract that gave you your Geass, obviously!" X.X. grinned. "That's why I came here. To tell you some things, a few warning mostly, and the terms."

X.X. led him out of his own bathroom, and he gestured to the couch. "Sit down, this is going to be a lot to take in."

Reluctantly, Adrien sat, looking up at the man who he had met less than an hour ago. X.X. was pacing in front of the couch, seemingly stumped about something. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when a black blur slammed into his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Boo." Plagg said, sitting on his nose, before shooting away to land on Adrien's head. 

"Oh, great." The fallen man said. "Which one are you?"

"Excuse me?" Plagg asked in a bored tone, an eye popping open, before shutting again.

"You're a kwami, right?" X.X. asked Plagg, who scoffed.

"No, I'm a doll." He said sarcastically.

The man shook his head, playing along. "Well, alright then, if you insist." He laid his head back down on the floor, glancing at Adrien. "You know, this is a really nice carpet. I could probably just lay here for a while, until I..." He yawned loudly. "...die, or something." He shook his head, chuckling softly to himself.

"Anyway, before we have the whole chit-chat about your Geass, I have to explain a few things first." He jumped up off the floor, his eyes flashing like he was inspired. "Somebody kill me."

Adrien felt Plagg's head shoot up, and then he was hovering in front of X.X.'s face, a dangerous grin on his face.

"Well, if you insist." Plagg said, then let out his breath.

Almost instantly, cracks spread along X.X.'s face, spider-webbing along his body as if he were glass. Then he puffed away into black ash, while Adrien watched in petrified horror.

A beat of silence passes, then two.

Then three.

And then, the ash is swirling around, taking the shape of a person. Then it seemed to solidify, and X.X. was standing there as if nothing had happened.

He looked down at his hands, then appraised himself. He nodded, apparently satisfied, then looked up at Adrien's completely dumbstruck expression, and glanced at Plagg's slightly intrigued one.

Then he burst out laughing.


	3. Unlike the other chapters so far, this one will (hopefully) have more than one word since it has more importance, and i want to use up all of the characters that are availible in the chapter title, so im just typing out word- Well, would you look at that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations are in order.  
In order of least importance, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ruined the entire timeline of the show for the sake of plot  
that's good, right?

"Wha-You just-" Adrien stared wide-eyed at X.X., who had sat back down on the couch as if he had just returned home. X.X. merely grinned up at him, almost _hearing_ the blonde's brain trying to figure out what had just happened.

Adrien finally settled on a question that expressed most of his confusion. "How are you still alive?"

X.X.'s grin widened. "Well, that's a little rude, don't you think? Almost sounds as if you _wanted_ me dead." He glanced over at Plagg, who was still watching him with partial interest, a wedge of camembert in his small paw.

The kwami shrugged, popping the cheese in his mouth. "I'd let you ignore the question, if I wasn't intrigued myself."

X.X. looked between the two of them, seemingly unimpressed, before he sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. Get comfy, this'll be a doozy." Adrien sat down on the floor, Plagg flying over to land on his knee.

"Alrighty then, let's clear out the elephant in the room first." X.X. spread his hands dramatically. "I'm immortal."

Plagg and Adrien looked at each other, then at X.X.

"And?" They said at the same time. X.X.'s face fell, and he turned away.

"I'm physically incapable of dying?" X.X. responded weakly.

"Yep, that's what immortal means." Plagg stated with as much emotion as sand. "Did you have this all planned out ahead of time?"

"I get anxious!" X.X. defended. "And no, I did not have this all planned out, Mr. Destructo." He threw his hands up in the air. "I never planned on being turned to ash for the fifth time in a row!"

"Fifth time in a row?" Adrien asked the grown man, who was currently debating whether or not jumping out the window would be a smart idea. "How many times have you died?"

"Well, I was burned at the stake a few times around my five-hundredth birthday. What a great gift, am I right?" X.X. commented offhandedly, then muttered. "Stupid Englishmen, claiming I was a demon."

"That reminds me! If you're immortal, then how old are you?" Adrien pointed at the man.

"Uh..." X.X. glanced to the side, seemingly lost in thought. "Two thousand, I think? Give or take twenty years." Adrien's eyes widened, Plagg remained unimpressed.

"You're practically as young as the kid, then." The kwami said.

"In your standards, sure, but human lives are-"

"Irreplaceable, important, blah blah blah."

X.X. blinked, then sighed. "I was going to say ridiculously short and generally useless, but I guess that works too.

"Anyway, I was born in Britannia-now called England-and lived there until I got my code." He pulled off his glove, tapping the mark on the back of his hand. "It's the thing that makes me immortal."

"How did you get it?" Adrien asked him.

"In the most liberal of terms..." X.X. thought for a moment. "I stole it. Technically."

Adrien nervously fiddled with his miraculous, which X.X. noticed instantly, laughing at the implication.

"Relax kid, I'm not gonna steal _that_." He glanced at Plagg, leaning forward, speaking in a stage whisper to the blonde in front of him. "Honestly, the company alone seems like enough trouble."

Adrien snickered as Plagg cried out in outrage.

* * *

Adrien was rudely awakened by screaming, and a blaring alarm from his phone. The sky outside was still dark enough to call it night, but whether it was early morning or not was debatable. X.X. was nowhere to be seen, which was a little odd to Adrien, since he assumed that X.X. would just be around ever since he had obtained his Geass. _He's his own person too, I guess._ He thought. _And I only just met him today, so why would he constantly be near me?_

His attention was drawn away when Plagg had clamped his paws over his ears, groaning.

"Five more minutes." The kwami said, barely loud enough to hear over the siren that was the akuma alert.

"Sorry, buddy, but we gotta do our job."

"Can't we just wait a little bit more? I'm hungry." The kwami whined.

His only answer was being pulled into the ring, followed by a flash of green light as Adrien transformed into his alter-ego, who promptly leaped out the window.

Using his staff to vault across the city, Chat Noir made his way to where the akuma had begun attacking. In the darkness, parked cars and streetlamps were being thrown around as if they were nothing more than leaves scattered on the wind. The akuma, a small figure whose face was obscured by both his robe's hood and shadow, was standing calmly in the center of the tempest of whirling metal and glass, he was fiddling with one of the rings on his fingers. He looked up as soon as Adrien had arrived, as if he had known where he was the whole time.

"Ah, hello Chat Noir. I was wondering when you would show up." A purple outline reminiscent of a butterfly appeared around where his eyes would be. "Yes, yes. I know, Hawkmoth. You don't need to remind me" The outline disappeared, and the objects surrounding the man shattered into long spears of glass and steel, launching towards Chat Noir at a insanely quick speed.

He was jerked backwards, narrowly avoiding the spears that whizzed through the air where he once stood. Chat Noir grinned up at his spotted partner, whose only response was blinking tiredly down at him.

"Sorry I'm late." Ladybug said as Chat Noir jumped to his feet. She yawned. "I didn't get much sleep."

A series of thumps sounded, and the building they were standing on shook as if something had rammed into it. The roof beneath them cracked, then shattered as it fell towards the street below.

Jagged ends of metal were sticking out of the brick wall, cracks spider-webbing along the wall as if it were nothing more than glass. The building shivered, then fell towards the street. Chat Noir used his staff to push himself away from the collapsing building, landing on his feet in the middle of the road, which cracked as he hit the ground.

"Oh, good." The akuma made a geture with his hand, and the asphalt surrounding him was ripped up into the air, swirling around him and Chat Noir, forming a cyclone of rapidly moving stone, and shielding both occupants inside. With a snap of his fingers, a few of the slabs of asphalt disintegrated into shards of sharpened stone, flying towards Chat Noir, who dodged out of the way. The shards swooped around in a swarm, still flying at Chat Noir, who used his staff to vault over the stones-

-Only to have a stone slab fly into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him tumbling to the ground uncontrollably. Right at that same moment, there was a bright flash of light, accompanied by a cry of "Lucky Charm!" Then, a red and black-spotted yoyo bonked the akuma on the head, who cried out in outrage. Ont of the rings on his hand was stolen, then crushed under a spotted red foot, and the black insect that emerged vanished instantly into the light of Ladybug's yoyo.

His partner threw the ladybug-patterned piece of lead _(a piece of lead, like, [pencil lead](https://static2.jetpens.com/images/a/000/049/49016.jpg?ba=middle%2Ccenter&balph=3&blend64=aHR0cDovL3d3dy5qZXRwZW5zLmNvbS9pbWFnZXMvYXNzZXRzL3dhdGVybWFyazIucG5n&bm=difference&bs=inherit&mark64=aHR0cDovL3d3dy5qZXRwZW5zLmNvbS9pbWFnZXMvYXNzZXRzL3dhdGVybWFyazEucG5n&markalign=top%2Cright&markalpha=30&markscale=16&q=90&w=600&s=a84d6c360219d971093f3b007ff16bc1))_ into the air, which exploded into millions of ladybugs. In the distance, on the horizon, the sun had started rising.

* * *

Adrien practically fell through his window in his haste to return home. His ring beeped incessantly and, right as the beeping ended and he transformed back into Adrien, his door opened, and Nathalie stepped across the threshold, stopping when she saw Plagg frozen in midair, his eyes wide.

Her eyes widened as well, and she seemed equally surprised as she glanced from Adrien to Plagg, and back to Adrien. Her mouth hung open from when she had opened the door, but she didn't seem to notice.

After a moment, Nathalie turned around and moved to leave, but somehow Adrien had blacked the door, his arms outstretched to his sides. "Wait! Please, don't tell Father!"

In an uncharacteristically emotional voice, Nathalie simply said: "I have to."

Adrien's green eyes widened, and an odd symbol appearing in his left. Colored red, it wrapped around his pupil, taking the shape of a bird in flight, its 'wings' vanishing amongst the green of the boy's iris. He seemed to slouch, as if in resignation. Then, looking the secretary in the eye, he spoke in a pained voice reminiscent of Nathalie's earlier words.

"Can't you just... forget about me being a superhero?"

She stiffened at his words, then relaxed, her posture bending under an almost irresistible weight, and a red ring formed in her eyes where the iris met sclera. In her mind, she could almost..._ feel_ the memory of Adrien replacing one of the superheros (the _enemy_) vanish, and the will to tell Gabriel (_Hawkmoth_) disappear as well.

She looked at Adrien, who was glancing at the small floating black cat that was quickly becoming invisible, opening her mouth to speak.

"I wish I could, but..." She said tilting her head, squinting at the space where the cat used to be (before that memory vanished as well, leaving her even more confused), before she started, shaking her head and erasing her train of thought. "Alright." She said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it's been a little while  
how was everyone's holiday? (if you celebrate thanksgiving)


End file.
